Feliz Navidad
by NekoNata
Summary: Hibana es una dama educada, y sigue los protocolos como es debido. En Navidad se ofrecen regalos a las personas que uno aprecia, y ella no iba a ser menos. Juro que el fic es al menos algo mejor que el summary.


Un fic navideño escrito por parte de una hermana perdida del Grinch. Ironías de la vida. ¡Decid no al consumismo! XD

El fic va dedicado a todas las personas que me leen, y en particular a mis lectores habituales. No sé qué haría sin vosotros, os doy las gracias. Disfrutad todos en este día tan especial... para algunos.

Deadman Wonderland no me pertenece, por supuesto, yo solo mareo la perdiz hasta volverla loca.

* * *

><p>— No me jodas...<p>

La niña lo miró haciendo un mohín, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero tono rosado. El papel se arrugó entre aquellas pequeñas pero fuertes manitas, pero Genkaku ignoró la expresión tensa de la pequeña, encendiendo un cigarro sin dejar de mirarla anonadado, como intentando buscar una respuesta a las preguntas inconexas que aparecían en su mente. La situación se le antojaba poco menos que ridícula, pero aún así, espero a que ella hablara.

— Feliz Navidad, Genkaku. — pronunció Hibana en voz muy baja, con una timidez algo extraña en ella, para después tenderle la pequeña cajita, envuelta en un papel estampado con la cara de un hombre barbudo de cabello blanco, ojos escalofriantemente bondadosos, y obesidad mórbida.

Simplemente, no podía creerlo. Por supuesto que sabía qué día era, pero Genkaku era budista, y pese a que respetaba aquella (para su gusto ridícula y putrefacta) costumbre, no la celebraba. Cuando vivía en el templo, jamás había recibido regalos, siempre castigado por participar en peleas que él ni siquiera había buscado. Lo único que recibía en esa época eran palizas monumentales y alguna que otra violación sobre el frío suelo de madera del templo, por razones que, suponía, tenían que ver con la agonizante y podrida especie humana de la que, por desgracia, se sentía parte. Todo muy navideño, por supuesto, ya que sus agresores se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible tras una celebración en la que no le habían dejado participar, en la que los monjes adolescentes, de menor rango, habían conseguido colar, quién sabe cómo, algo de sake en el templo. Los agresores, desinhibidos, eran aún menos conscientes de lo que hacían, y por tanto, mucho más violentos en su tarea diaria de torturar al entonces gentil y tímido Genkaku.

— Hibana... — comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo mientras daba una calada a su cigarro, rito constante que le ayudaba a mantenerse medianamente cuerdo, aún cuando llevaba días sin tener nada de acción, con todo Deadman Wonderland inquietantemente tranquilo, como en la paz que precede a la tormenta, así que le costaba centrarse, deseoso de irrumpir en alguna reunión de Scar Chain para visitarle, a él, a su perfecta máquina de matar, y de paso salvar las aterrorizadas y perdidas almas de aquellos seres humanos de sangre corrupta, a base de balas, aire comprimido, y una hermosa marcha fúnebre a ritmo de guitarra eléctrica. — ¿Qué... qué cojones es esto?

La niña dejó caer los párpados, presionando suavemente la cajita contra su pequeño pecho, mientras las largas y rubias pestañas le daban aspecto de pequeña princesa. Por desgracia, Genkaku era inmune a ese encanto infantil. O eso pensaba.

Suspiró, palmeando con suavidad el pequeño hombro. Acabó aceptando el regalo, finalmente. Sus manos fueron gentiles al desenvolverlo, cuidando de no romper el papel, pese a que no tan en el fondo deseaba arrancar de cuajo la espantosa cara del barbudo de la caja. Se lo tomó con tranquilidad, casi con cariño, como acariciando las cuerdas de su guitarra, o la sensible piel de un amante.

Cuando por fin lo abrió, sus ojos se desorbitaron. El cigarro cayó al suelo, ensuciándolo de ceniza y chamuscando ligeramente la moqueta.

— Qué demonios...

— Ah, lo olvidaba. Un regalo es mío, y el otro es de Tamaki-sama. — parpadeó ella con inocencia. Sin duda, pese a ser excesivamente madura para su edad, Hibana seguía siendo muy joven para algunas cosas.

En el interior de la pequeña cajita, había únicamente dos objetos, los cuales reconoció enseguida. La expresión de Genkaku cambió, mostrando una sonrisa que distaba lejos de su habitual sonrisa sádica. Extrajo el primer regalo, que supuso era de Hibana, y sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción, pura y genuina.

— ¿No decías que no te gustaba mi música, Hibana?

— Y no es de mi agrado, por supuesto. — replicó la niña, desviando la mirada de la púa de guitarra — El heavy metal me sigue pareciendo un estilo perfecto para salvajes e incivilizados. Pero soy una dama, así que puedo ser lo suficientemente cortés como para obsequiarte con algo que no me agrada. Mi deber como dama es mostrar educación y rectitud, y asegurarme de que los demás lo hagan también, pero...

— ¿Pero? ¿No deberías estarme castigando desde que llegaste por mi falta de modales? — rió Genkaku. Lo cierto es que la pequeña, por su educación, estaba obsesionada con las normas, los protocolos, los buenos modales y la perfección. Y haría cualquier cosa para garantizarlos a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa. "El fin justifica los medios", sería la frase más acorde con su forma de "educar" a sus congéneres. Genkaku compartía ese mismo ideal, pero su fin era completamente distinto. Hibana era pragmática, toda su filosofía se basaba en un beneficio tangible, terrenal. Genkaku, por su parte, podría considerarse mucho más espiritualista al respecto. Ambos buscaban una humanidad mejor. La niña mediante la corrección a base del castigo, una simple aplicación del condicionamiento. El super-monje, mediante la completa destrucción. "La vida es dolor, por tanto, solo la muerte lo extinguirá definitivamente." Una especie de doctrina budista tan distorsionada como sensata. No creía en aquel estoicismo que promulgaban sus compañeros, o incluso la misma Hibana. Genkaku era en parte hedonista, pero con ciertos matices bastante importantes. Claro que disfrutaba y buscaba el placer físico e intelectual, pero lo hacía con un único fin. Cada cigarro, cada vaso de sake, cara irrupción en mitad de una matanza. Incluso alguna vez se había inyectado alguna que otra droga por vena, solo para sentir aquel placer, aquella sensación de sopor, de calma. Para nublar su mente y olvidar ciertas cosas, y recordar otras. Para rendirse al placer aún estando en peligro de muerte. Para recibir a la misma muerte con los brazos abiertos, y que ella le diese la salvación por fin. Porque como budista que era, Genkaku no podía plantearse siquiera el suicidio.

— En tu caso, creo que eres una causa perdida. — repuso la niña con sinceridad, provocándole otra carcajada.

— Eso no fue para nada cortés.

— A propósito... — lo ignoró Hibana educadamente — ¿Para qué es el otro regalo? Nunca había visto algo así, y Tamaki-sama solo me explicó que era algo para tu disfrute personal. Dijo que tenía lubricación... ¿vas a intentar disminuir algún tipo de rozamiento o algo por el estilo?

Inocencia, bendita inocencia.

— Es algo que voy a utilizar con la persona a quien amo, para demostrarle lo mucho que le quiero.

— No comprendo qué conexión puede haber entre el amor y el lubricante... Sí puedo imaginar algún método de tortura basado en la falta de lubricación, pero... ¿amor?

Genkaku no quiso dar más explicaciones. Su mente volaba hacia fantasías para nada sanas ni decentes, involucrando a cierto Deadman que llevaba casi un año volviéndole loco. Más loco de lo que ya estaba. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba, y se sentía en el fondo como un adolescente. El primer amor siempre es el más puro, por lo que dicen.

— También yo tengo algo para ti — dijo simplemente, haciéndole un gesto a un Undertaker de bajo rango, que con la ayuda de otro, arrastraron dificultosamente un enorme paquete de más de metro y medio de alto. Lo dejaron en el suelo, resoplando, ante la mirada vacía de su jefe, quien solo hizo un teatral gesto para indicar a la niña que ya podía abrir su regalo.

Los ojos de color cielo de Hibana se abrieron de pura emoción, llenándose de lágrimas, cuando todo el papel estuvo despegado. El frío acero le devolvió el agradable gesto, brillando ligeramente ante la luz artificial. La pequeña la asió por el mango, sin esfuerzo, como si aquella pesada espada, con capacidad de extenderse y replegarse a placer, hubiera sido creada para ella. Miró a Genkaku, deseando abrazarle en aquel mismo instante, pero conteniéndose a tiempo, porque sabía que a él, por lo general, no le gustaba tener ningún contacto con mujeres. Con las lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por las infantiles y sonrojadas mejillas, la niña murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento que solo el super-monje escuchó. Él sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo y acariciando la rubia cabecita, dejando de lado por un momento sus ideas religiosas, su objetivo en la vida, y los perversos pensamientos relacionados con cierto pajarillo enjaulado, para ver en Hibana algo que, en el fondo, él habría querido para sí mismo en su niñez, y que nunca había podido tener.

— Feliz navidad, Hibana.

* * *

><p>No puedo creer lo que he hecho. Pero lo he hecho D: Me doy miedo... pero en definitiva, Merry Christmas, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p> 


End file.
